Operators of motor vehicles often have occasion to use calculators to derive information pertaining to the vehicle's operation or to the business purpose for which the vehicle is being used. For example, truck drivers use calculators to compute vehicle operating costs, fuel consumption, the cost of the fuel per mile or to keep track of trip costs. Similarly, traveling salesmen have occasion to use calculators to derive information pertaining to the business purpose for which the vehicle is being used.
It is a problem to find a place to store the calculator within a motor vehicle while, at the same time, to provide instant access to the calculator when required. For example, a calculator could obviously be stored in the vehicle's trunk or glove compartment. While this would provide for secure storage, it would not make the calculator immediately available for use when desired by the operator of the motor vehicle. Similarly, a calculator could be stored in a briefcase, but the same problem of immediate access would pertain. The calculator could also be kept on the seat next to the motor vehicle operator. This would provide immediate access, but would not be a secure place to store the calculator. The calculator could fall off the seat and become lost when the vehicle door is opened.
It can be seen from the above, that it is a problem to provide operators of motor vehicles with convenient and immediate access to a calculator while, at the same time, providing a safe place to store the calculator.